Don't You Just Love
by BlackThorne2129
Summary: Don't You Just love... Being overruled? Moving to a new Country? Making New Friends? Dealing with annoying people? Being cheated on? Wow, there's tons of things a girl has to deal with!   By the way, don't you just love having to deal with stuff?
1. Don't You Just Love

**Don't You Just Love...**

** _Don't You Just Love _writing new fan fiction? I do! BlackThorne2129 here and welcome to my new naruto fanfic, titled, Don't You Just Love... **

** This idea has been jamming my head for weeks and clouding my thought. It got so frustrating that I decided to do something about it. I decided to turn it into a fanfic story! First I had to think well, what kind of fanfic should it be? **

** At that time I was watching, yes, Naruto and it all just came together. My new fanfic story will be a Naruto one! **

** In stories and fan-fictions, I love having plot twists that will set your mind on hay wire and make you want more. I'm gonna try my very best to do that. Count on it! **

** WARNING! There will be oc's in the story just to tell you and major surprises! **

** That is all. **

** Oh, forgot something. Whoops. **

** Naruto does NOT belong to BlackThorne2129, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_ Star Studio Magazine! _

_ Just call her Mrs. Haruno! Hitomi Haruno, the Heir to **Cherry Blossom**, walked hand in hand with her new HUSBAND Yasuo Haruno at the L.A. Red carpet premiere **Twilight: ****New Moon**. _

_ The newly weds happily signed autograph, greeted adoring fans, talked about future plans and ofcourse, details of their Midnight Summer wedding. _

_ Also spotted on the red carpet are their kids. Sasori Haruno, clad in a sexy gray tuxedo walked down the red carpet with his 15 year old sister, Sakura Haruno. _

_ Akira Haruno, yes people, it's now Haruno, walked down the red carpet with her wonderful family. Signing autographs, smiling beautifully for the cameras and talking about her future plans. Ever since she was able to walk, the girl has been Hitomi's walking billboard. Always clad in her designs and still to this day, her number one model. Everywhere you look, magazines, TV ads, billboards, you see her beautiful face. _

_ We hope the happy family stays, well, happy. _

_ Star Talk Magazine! _

_ Happy One Year Anniversary To Mr. And Mrs. Haruno. _

_ Can't believe that this day marks their first year anniversary of her wonderful and unforgettable wedding last year. _

_ Things have been going really well for the Haruno's. Yasuo had his contract renewed and is now busy filming his new action flick. The name still unknown. All we know is that we'll be seeing his marvellous face and awesome moves. _

_ How is Mrs. Haruno you may ask? Hitomi has been busy working on her new like of dresses set to be revealed next week! Only seven more days to go! _

_ As for the Haruno kids, we haven't seen much of them lately. Guess their not into the spotlight much. But for Akira, ofcourse this girl would ALWAYS be in the spotlight. We see her stunning face in the cover of magazines and billboards but where is she really? _

_ She hasn't been spotted out hanging with friends or going to parties lately. According to her mom, she's been pretty busy trying to catch up with schools work. Oh yea, with modelling and everything, it must be a little tough to do your algebra homework while going from flight to flight. _

_ Everyone from Star Talk wishes you guys the best!_


	2. Don't You just Love Being OverRuled?

** Hello! Hello! BlackThorne2129 here and welcome to my new Naruto fan-fiction! This idea has been jammed in my head for the past couple of weeks and FINALLY, I decided to put my ideas to paper, or in this case, Microsoft word :)**

** Just a couple of things you need to know. The story is going to be set in the modern world. Shinobi's, Hokage and chakra, stiff like that WILL not exist. **

** There will be an original character, just to keep in mind. Enough about going on and on, let's just get to the story! **

** By the way, Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. :)**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Don't you Just Love... Being Overruled? **

**Sakura Haruno**

No. I do not. I hate being overruled. Especially by my parents.

Once again, after fighting (more like arguing) our hardest, the parents won. This time, it wasn't about going skydiving or transforming the guest house into an art studio, NO, this time, it was about moving, as in leaving. TO A NEW COUNTRY!

After spending hours going through all the cons of moving, like for example, new people, new house, having to make new friends, it was final. We were moving.

The family is moving from beautiful and breathtaking Paris to Kohona. I don't really know much about the place so I had nothing to compare it too. The thing is, I'm scared of moving. I don't want to leave our cute villa where I grew up. I don't want to leave my awesome school and I don't want to leave my friends. But, what I'm more scared of is the Elite Boarding school my mom and dad are making my sister Akira and I move to. Meaning we have to room with strangers who we might not get along with. Also, It's an Elite Boarding School, emphasis on the ELITE.

You know those nasty rumours about Elite Schools? Like how the kids are all snobby and don't give a damn about you? Or even ganging up on you for reasons? Yea, they're absolutely true. I've seen and heard those things with my own eyes and ears. I mean, even though my family is from the upper-class families, we are ABSOLUTELY not like that.

So that's how it went. We lose, parents won. We're leaving our beautiful villa and moving to Kohona. We're leaving our school and moving to an Elite Boarding School.

Did I ever mention how much I hate it when the parents win?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Whoa." Akira gasped. I think that's what she meant to do except her breath got caught in her throat and it came out sounding like she was chocking on air.

The two of us, plus our mom and dad stared at the HUGE school infront of us right now. When I say huge, I mean like Gigantic! Not counting the other huge school right beside it.

So this is Hidden Leaf Academy. The whole campus just spelled, looked and even smelled like it was for the ELITE.

Starting from the left are 3 big beautiful buildings. Probably the dorms. It was formed around like a circle, with a pool and basketball court in the centre. The main colouring of the buildings are white and pale pink, with windows everywhere. It was like a tinier version of a top notch Luxury Condo Building.

Trees and bushes surrounded the whole entire place, with Benches and lamp posts from here and there. Moving on further is a park. With a playground and such. Next is one of the two schools. It was shaped like an L. The main colouring was also pink and white with a small courtyard for kids to hang out.

Next up is the soccer field. The gym, complete with a tennis, basketball court and the track field. Up next is the other school. Same size as the other one, only with different colouring. Pale blue walls with purple windows and roof. In the middle of the entire campus is a building, probably the nurse's office and maybe administration. Gates surrounded the place, for security and a Huge White Gate at the entrance leading to the huge parking lot.

All in all, this place look pretty.

"Welcome." A feminine voice said. The voice belonged to a Busty and curvacious lady. Whoa, what a knockout. And that's coming from a girl!

I suddenly felt self conscious in her presence. Her skin was as smooth and spotless as porcelain. Long silky blonde hair tied in two pig tails with shining amber eyes, surrounded by thick lashes.

"I'm Tsunade, Hidden Leaf Academy's Principal." She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. She stuck her hand out for my parents to shake, which they gladly did.

"Hello, I'm Yasuo Haruno and this is my wife Hitomi. Also, these are our kids, Sakura and Akira." Dad gestured to us.

Akira smiled politely and waved, "Hello."

Deciding to copy her actions, I smiled and waved, "Hey, pleasure to meet you."

"Welcome, we've been expecting you. I'm sure your brother has been notified of the news?" Miss Tsunade asked.

My parents nodded. Sasori, our brother. Yes, he attends here too. It's partly his fault for the move, I have to say. If it wasn't for him very far away and not visiting that much, mom wouldn't have been missing him and we wouldn't have to move.

"All your stuff have arrived these morning and have already been delivered to your dorm-room. Now, come one, let's go see your new home." Miss Tsunade gestured for us to follow her, which we did.

Her heels clicked against the pavement. Everywhere, I saw students in red and blue. The thing is, all the red stuck together and same with the blue's. There were some groups mixed together though it didn't look like they were laughing together or asking each other how their day went. It was like they were arguing. Snickers and glares passed each other whenever blue and red clashed. But Miss Tsunade didn't seen to mind. It looked like it was normal behaviour around here. What the hell is up with that?

It was about a ten or so minute walk from the parking lot to the dorm buildings. Miss Tsunade would stop us then and there to explain things to us.

Finally, we reached the Girls Dorm Buildings. Pushing the glass door open, Miss Tsunade lead us inside. Whoa. The first we saw was the lounge. The inside wall were painted a great shade of purple with photos and art work all around. Pool Tables, Snack Machines, Ski Ball machines, Foose ball machines were everywhere. Plasma screen TVs lines the walls with shelves stocked with movies and CD's underneath it. Neon Couches and recliners all around. Plus, there was a mini snack bar too. Cool!

We Followed Miss Tsunade to the Elevators. "Your rooms are on the 4th floor." she said, pressing the appropriate button.

The Elevator door slid open. One by one, we filed out. The walls were a still a purple shade of colour with yellow carpet and doors.

"Here, we are. 4J. These is your room, Sakura." She gestured to my new room. The door had a mini whiteboard complete with a set of markers for leaving messages. "Across the hall is your room, Akira. 4D."

"Well, good luck my sweeties. You'll love it here. We'll see you soon." Mom and Dad took turns giving Akira and I a much deserved hug and kiss on the cheek.

"If you could just follow me to the administration office to sign some health forms." Miss Tsunade gestured back to the elevators. "Ofcourse." dad answered.

"By the way girls, you'll find your uniform, schedule and keys on your bed." Miss Tsunade said as the elevator door closed.

Akira and I faced each other. I could very well see the nervousness in her amethyst eyes. I smiled, "I bet my roommate's way better than yours." 

That made her crack up. The nervousness gone, "We'll see then."

At the same time, we opened our room door.

**TenTen **

"Nice job at practice today TenTen!"

"Yea! You nailed that roundhouse kick!"

"You were so awesome!"

I smiled, waved and gave thanks. Karate Class had just ended and I was now on my way back to my dorm. My new roomie probably arrived by now. I can't wait to meet her!

When Miss Tsunade had told me and my friend Ino that we were getting new roommates, we weren't exactly thrilled at first. So, she showed us their pictures and some info about them, something she shouldn't be doing, but she's cool like that. Anyway, their names are Sakura and Akira Haruno. Their name, Haruno is known all around the world. Their father is a VERY famous and VERY attractive man known for starring in blockbuster spy movies. Guess you could say I'm a fan. Anyway, their mom is the Heir to _Cherry Blossom_, a popular brand of make-up, beauty products and clothing.

Miss Tsunade had also showed us their pictures. Seeing as their parents were Hollywood royalty, we already knew what they looked like. Both girls are super pretty. Sakura is the one with long bubblegum pink hair with sparkling green eyes you could get lost in. Akira has some rocking hair. Long, Blonde and Curly. Hey eyes were an amazing shade of violet, more like amethyst.

I pushed the glass door open. Girls everywhere, some already in their pj's, some ready for a night out and some with an overnight bag, heading home for the weekend. I smiled and waved to friends as I made my way to the elevators.

_Ding!_

The metallic doors opened and stepped out Karin and her bestfriend/sidekick Ami, surrounded by their wannabee friends. Ofcourse, they were all wearing their I LUV SASUKE! shirts. Great. Just Great.

I silently side-passed them as I made my way in the elevator. Bitchin and her slutty looking friends snickering, muttering 'you suck.' By the way, Bitchin is a nickname Ino and I made for Karin. Bitch + Karin = Bitchin. I know, awesome right?

Pressing the 4 button, I waited as the elevator door closed and made it's way up. **Tonight Tonight **by Hot Chelle Rae was playing softly in the background.

_Ding!  
><em>

Finally. I fumbled around in my sports bag for my keys. Wallet, cellphone, gum, KEYS! Found them.

Dorm room keys aren't really key, keys. We use cards, like the one's you use at Hotels. The door made a soft ding sound as I slid it into the compartment thingy. Don't really know the proper name.

Someone was already in. Her back was turned to me, noticable purple earbuds in her ears. She hum along to the lyrics. Think she's listening to **_The one That Got Away by Katy Perry._**

Tall. Curly Blonde Hair. Finally, she arrived. "Hello." I said. Except with those earphones on, she couldn't hear a thing I was saying. Grabbing a pillow from my bed, I chucked it at her. Not that hard though, just enough force to get her attention.

"Hey!" she said, her voice sounding like wind chimes, soft yet powerful. She ripped the ear phones off her ears and turned to face me. "Oh, Hi!" she smiled, pulling out her iPod touch and tossing it on her bed.

I finally got a full 360 degree look at her. Tall and lean. Like a figure skater. She's wearing a Mickey and Mini shirt with tan short shorts, showing off long lean legs and black converse shoes.

"Hey!" I smiled. "I'm TenTen."

"Akira Haruno, enchanted." She smiled, showing off cute dimples.

Akira went back to whatever she was doing, which was putting away all her clothes. "Need some help?" I asked, dropping my bag on my bed.

Akira wiped the beads of sweat of her forehead, "Sure, that'll be awesome!"

[][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

As I helped Akira put away all her clothes, and man did she have a lot! I think she even has more clothes than Ino, and that's something. Anyway, while I helped her put away all her stuff, we got to know each other better.

I learned that she and Sakura aren't real sisters. Well ofcourse, seeing as they look different. Sakura's mom left them when she was just a little girl and same with Akira's dad. A couple of years later, Yasuo and Hitomi started dating and eventually got married. Sasori, a member of the Akatsuki is her step-brother. Ofcourse I found that out way before she even mentioned it. They have the same last name.

Akira told me that she's not much of a sports person, what a bummer. Although she's a huge fan of Karate and has been taking it for years. She's a black belt now. Awesome! I wonder if she could teach me some moves that will make that damn Hyuga and Uchiha's mind pop. She's also an ameature photographer which I could really see. Also other things like how her sister and her ended up here. I couldn't help but laugh when she cursed at her parents.

As time went by and we got a bit hungry, I quickly made a trip downstairs to the vending machines to fetch us some snacks. As I was about to enter my room, I could hear laughter from Ino's room. Guess Sakura and her were having some fun too.

I dumped the snacks onto the floor. Akira and I took a seat on the bean bags I had lying around. Akira popped open a bag of chips. "So, what's the deal with the putting two huge schools together?" she asked.

Ofcourse, I knew she was bound to ask that. "The other school with the purple roof is Hidden Sound Academy. The students in Blue uniforms go there. Hidden Leaf has been rivals with Hidden Sound since they were created. Except we weren't meant to be rivals. The founders of the school used to be best friends but after an incident occurred, they became rivals in everything. That's how it all began, even after the original headmasters passed away, the rivalry still lived on. The two schools competes in almost everything. Academics, sports, the arts, music, beauty and even fashion!"

Akira nodded her head as she took a sip of her root beer. "Wow. That's kinda cool. I live for rivalries and competition."

"Yea, well everyone considers Sound Academy to be the better school. Just because most of the students are more smarter than us." God, I hate that.

Akira laughed, sensing my bitterness towards them. We finished out snacks, tossed the wrappers in the garbage then went back to work. By dinner time, we were finally done. Whew!

**Ino Yamanaka**

Once I laid my eyes on Sakura Haruno, Yasuo Haruno's daughter, I couldn't help but smile. Finally! I have a room-mate. And an awesome and not to mention pretty one!

Sakura's long pink hair reaches down to her back in strand. She's about the same height and size as me. Awesome! That means we can share clothes!

"Hi!" she smiled, her green orbs twinkling.

"Hello!" I ran up to her and have her a hug. I felt her go tense when I hugged her, but eventually she just laughed and happily hugged me back.

"I'm Ino." I smiled. She smiled in return, "Hi, I'm Sakura."

"Oh, I know! I've been waiting for your the past few days! When Tsunade told me I was getting a new room-mate I was like, uh oh, please don't stuck me with a weirdo but when she told me that I'll be rooming with Sakura Haruno, Yasuo and Hitomi Haruno's daughter, I was like YAY!"

Sakura starred at me, oh no, I hope I didn't freak her out. "Sorry. I have a tendency to babble like an idiot whenever I'm supper excited." I looked at the floor. I could feel my face heating up.

Sakura laughed, "Oh my god, same! Except I feel like puking whenever I'm nervous."

I laughed along with her. Yup, I was right. She's as awesome as I knew she'd be.

**Normal**

TenTen and Akira excited the elevator. Akira still in her mickey mouse shirt and short shorts while TenTen had changed out of her sport wear and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a leopard print tank top paired with yellow high heeled sandals. TenTen had noted that even in heels, Akira was just still a little bit taller.

Akira instantly ran over to the mini snack bar where her sister and a pretty blonde girl were sitting, sipping Shirley Temples. TenTen ran after her.

"Hey!" Akira smiled. Noticing her sister, Sakura broke into a wide grin, "Hey!"

Ino marvelled at the blonde girl hugging her new best friend. No Way! Akira Haruno! Ino studied the girl from head to toe. Curly blonde hair down to her back with twinkling amethyst eyes. Lean and Tall. Ino has always been a huge fan of _Cherry Blossom _and have been wearing their products since she was allowed too. She's also a big fan of the girl.

Akira noticed that the pretty girl sitting beside Sakura was eyeing her up and down. "Hi. You must be Sakura's room-mate. I'm Akira."

Ino broke into a smile, "Hi! Oh My gosh, it's such a pleasure to meet you!"

Akira laughed, her voice sounding like wind chimes. TenTen finally caught up. "Hey guys." she smiled.

Akira turned to her new roomie, "TenTen, this is Sakura, my sister." she gestured to the smiling pink haired girl. Sakura took a sip of her drink, "Hi! Nice to meet you."

"Same here." TenTen laughed. "Why don't you join us." Ino gestured to the two empty seats beside her.

Akira shook her head, "I'd love too but we have to go meet up with someone."

Sakura shop up from her seat, "Oh that's right! I almost forgot." Sakura grabbed her wallet. "Oh, okay." Ino said, taking a sip from her drink, "me and TenTen will just hang out here. We'll see you guys later."

"M'kay, we'll see you guys later." Akira said as she and Sakura made their way out of the building.

"Damn it, where could he be?" Sakura asked, "We've checked his room but his not there."

Akira looked around, noticing a couple of guys by the vending machines. The Blonde beauty walked up to them, tapping one of them on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

All turned to face her, the sandy haired one, the one Akira had tapped on the shoulder smiled at her, "Yea."

"Could you tell me where Sasori Haruno is?" Akira asked. The Sandy haired teen frown. Great, you see a smokin' hot model and ofcourse she would be looking for him. "Um, yea. Saw him with some friends by the basketball court."

Akira smiled, "Thanks so much." The girl walked back to her sister, not noticing the blush that had crept up on the sandy haired teen and his friends.

"Come on." Akira grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the doors and out to where the basketball is.

There he was. Not by the basketball court though. Sitting by the pool deck with two guys. One blonde one and one with dark hair. Flocks of girls surrounded them in tiny bikinis. Hoping to empress them and judging by the look on their brother's face, he wasn't amused. Just annoyed.

"Sasori!" Both girls ran up to their brother. Sasori noticed the two girls running up to him and smiled, Standing up, he opened his arms and enveloped his sisters into a hug, lifting them off the ground.

"Finally, you've arrived." Sasori released the two girls. Sakura looked over his shoulders and found his two friends staring at them. "Oh, Sakura, Akira, these are are my friends Deidara Yamanaka and Itachi Uchiha." Sasori gestured to his friends.

The blonde one, Deidara smiled, "Sup. 'bout time we meet Sasori's little sisters. Though, not so little anymore." Deidara winked at the two girls, earning a thump in the head from Sasori, "Don't even think about it." the red head muttered.

Deidara rubbed his aching head, "God, what an overprotective fool."

"Yamanaka? Oh! You must be Ino's brother!" Sakura snapped her fingers. Deidara responded with a nod, "Yea, you know her?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yea, she's my room-mate."

Deidara chuckled, "Really now? Guess I'll be visiting my dear baby sis more often." he tried not to look at Sasori's menacing glare.

"Hey." Itachi Uchiha waved his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Akira smiled, trying not to blush. I mean, come on! The guy's freakin' sexy!

Itachi smirked, what's better than having a hot model blush at just your presence?

**So, I've decided to end the first chapter there. Just because I'm tired and need to go to bed. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter and stay tune for the next one! **

** Hugs and Kisses, **

** BlackThorne2129**


End file.
